User blog:Wiki Cat/Wiki Users Show Season 1 Episode 3: Cursed
TheNerdyChive836: huh... wait... OH MY EQUATION I’M BACK! Catworld2: not for long! TheNerdyChive836: aw crap... HELP ME! Catworld: Catworld2? You’re dead! Catworld2: welp, better run! *meanwhile* Derpy Square: dammit Wiki Cat stop cheating! Wiki Cat: I’m not cheating! Derpy Square: I see a card up your sleeve... -_- Wiki Cat: I don’t have any sleeves... Derpy Square: I was so close... Wiki Cat: nice try Derpy Square, you’ll never- Derpy Square: wait, do you hear that? Wiki Cat: I hear silence now Derpy Square: boo. Haha I scared you! Wiki Cat: .......... AAAAAAAAAAAHSIDISUDISJSHAKHSKAHSKSJAUAHHSJWJW *that was a random scene* HappierclickersRebirthed: hey everyone! Artist Is Awsome is the best ship! Don’t you agree? TheArtist'sVoid11: Happier what the hell! Leafy is awsome: that ship is fine TheArtist'sVoid: ... *turns into Corrupted Artist* HappierclickersRebirthed: oh n- Corrupted Artist: *deep voice* if you think you can ship me with leafy, you’re wrong! *grabs HappierclickersRebirthed and throws them* HappierclickersRebirthed: ow... I don’t feel so good... Corrupted Artist: shut up with the references! FANDOM: what is going on here?!? Corrupted Artist: (Maybe I should tell the truth...) LEAFY IS AWSOME IS UNDERAGE! FANDOM: *glares at Leafy is awsome* you’re what?!? Leafy is awsome: uh oh... Corrupted Artist: she’s also- FANDOM: *explodes Leafy is awsome* thank you for being honest, um... Corrupted Artist? Corrupted Artist: no problem! FANDOM: *flies away* Corrupted Artist: *turns back into Artist TheArtist'sVoid11: no no no no no no no no! Leafy exploded! HappierclickersRebirthed: you shouldn’t have spoiled her age TheArtist'sVoid11: you shouldn’t have shipped me with her! Smart zombie: woah woah woah, what’s going on? TheArtist'sVoid11: Leafy exploded! Smart zombie: who’s Leafy- nevermind, we need to stop whoever is doing this. BFDI Rocky: *pops out of a bush* Leafy exploded FANDOM, I don’t think you can stop FANDOM Wiki Cat: woah! Where did you come from? BFDI Rocky: where did you come from? Wiki Cat: um... let’s not ask that question... *Wiki Cat gets a flashback* ???: oh, it’s you... Wiki Cat: yeah, it’s me! ???: *shows Wiki Cat dead animals* GET OUT OF MY DAMN SIGHT! Wiki Cat: OH MY BAZONKERS WHY DID YOU DO THAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *flashback ends* Wiki Cat: anyways... um... have you seen a dead squirrel covered in ma- BFDI Rocky: *punches Wiki Cat* not right now! Smart zombie: yeah Wiki Cat, we need to- Wiki Cat: it’s not just FANDOM, it’s this mysterious animal killer and Evil Wiki Cat, Evil Artist, Catworld2, and Ruhmoat2 Smart zombie: I love how two of them just added a 2 into their name Wiki Cat: it’s not the fat Two so I don’t Derpy Square: maybe I can help! Hiccory: he carried me all the way over here and he smelled like crap! Derpy Square: Tree doesn’t mind my smell, so you shouldn’t either, Tree Jr. Hiccory: HEY! Evil Artist: hey Derpy Triangle! I didn’t know idiots like you can have friends! Derpy Square: did you just call me... a... TRIANGLE?!? Evil Artist: yes I did! Derpy Square: take your last breath... Evil Artist: why should I- *Derpy Square obliterates Evil Artist* Evil Wiki Cat: oh... my... CLOD ALERT! Derpy Square: did you just call- Evil Wiki Cat: *throws smoke bombs* have fun breathing! Wiki Cat: have fun breathing? You need to *cough* work... *cough* on your insults *cough* Smart zombie: he’s getting away! BendyApproved: I’ll get him! Wiki Cat: *cough* thanks... *passes out* BendyApproved: hey pussy! Evil Wiki Cat: don’t call me a pussy ever again! *kicks BendyApproved* BendyApproved: ow, my leg! Evil Wiki Cat: haha! Ruhmoat: hey Wiki Cat Evil Wiki Cat: dammit! I’m not Wiki Cat! Ruhmoat2, get the hell over here! Ruhmoat2: hello Ruhmoat... Ruhmoat: oh great BendyApproved: *tries to run* Evil Wiki Cat: oh, you’re not going anywhere! Ruhmoat: but she’s going to punch you in the face Evil Wiki Cat: haha, nice joke! You’re actually fun- OW! What the hell! BendyApproved: haha! Ruhmoat2: I’m just gonna leave... Evil Wiki Cat: toodles! *Evil Wiki Cat teleports away* Ruhmoat2: *running* I have to lose them! MarioFan6767: lose who? DylanIsMe: hey, I know you! Wiki Cat, it’s Ruhmoat2! Wiki Cat: *knocks out Ruhmoat2* now we will bring her to FANDOM! *They bring Ruhmoat2 to FANDOM* FANDOM: Wiki Cat?!?!?! Wiki Cat: Ruhmoat2, tell her ALL about Evil Wiki Cat Ruhmoat2: EVIL WIKI CAT WAS CREATED BY WIKI CAT— Wiki Cat: NEVERMIND! I’ll tell FANDOM instead, heh heh... Wiki Cat: so, you see... *two hours later* Wiki Cat: then he went to the bathroom all furious, and then he r— FANDOM: that’s enough! I’ve heard enough from you, Wiki Cat! Wiki Cat: rude... FANDOM: ddI you just call me rude? Wiki Cat: no... FANDOM: yes you did! Since you— Wiki Cat: time to go! *meanwhile...* SweetDumpling: hey Artist! What’s the deal with, “Corrupted Artist?” TheArtist'sVoid11: I’d rather not say... SweetDumpling: ok... Wiki Cat: well here comes biased artist TheArtist'sVoid11: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WIKI CAT? Why can’t you just accept that I’m biased? You’re not the best, accept it Wiki Cat! Wiki Cat: ... I don’t care if I’m the best... I just don’t want my friends to be biased too... TheArtist'sVoid11: what do you mean, “too?” Wiki Cat: all of my family members always liked my brother more than me, well, except for my mom and dad, they always said they liked my brother and I the same. My cousins, uncles, aunts, they LOVED my brother, and they thought I was immature and shy... DylanIsMe: not my fault, you’re the shy one! Wiki Cat: not anymore. TheArtist'sVoid11: jeez, Wiki Cat, I didn’t know that... Wiki Cat: it’s fine, now leave me alone for a minute. TheArtist'Void11: but— Wiki Cat: JUST LEAVE! *two hours later* Corrupted Artist: hey Wiki Cat... *stabs Wiki Cat in the chest* Wiki Cat: it has to be when I’m tired... Evil Wiki Cat: HEY CORRUPTED CLOD! Corrupted Artist: what did you just call me? *tries to blast Evil Wiki Cat* Evil Wiki Cat: *dodges the blast* a corrupted clod, didn’t you hear me? Corrupted Artist: I heard you smartass! Evil Wiki Cat: say, is anyone hungry? I’d love to eat some flesh and bones... Corrupted Artist: bring it on, Little Kitty! *tries to mutilate Evil Wiki Cat* Evil Wiki Cat: sure thing, deviantart cringe! *kicks Corrupted Artist* Wiki Cat: wait don’t fight just yet! I gotta grab my popcorn... Evil Wiki Cat: *punches corrupted artist* hm? Wiki Cat: nevermind... Evil Wiki Cat and Corrupted Artist: prepare to get killed! *to be continued...* *ending scene* Green Marker Official: no... not today... ???: I must CONSUME!!!!!!!! Green Marker Official: who are you exactly? ???: well, my name is... Category:Blog posts